Réconfort
by Ginlyzee
Summary: Nous savons tout les deux que nous risquons notre vie. Notre chance de survie est encore plus mince qu'elle ne l'était avant. Mais sur le moment, rien n'aurait pu nous faire reculer. OS.Slash.HPSS


Coucou tout le monde! Voilà un petit OS que je ne mets pas dans mon 'Just Them' parce qu'il pourrait très bien y avoir une suite. (Quand j'aurais fini 'Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin-là', ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver). Je dis **pourrais**! Donc, je peux très bien ne pas en faire une!

Mes deux choupinous ne sont pas à moi mais à Mrs Rowling qui a... Severuuuuuuus éclate en sanglot  
Ah oui! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de mise en garde : **Pas d'homophobe merci! Et pas de moins de seize ans non plus! Relation sexuelle explicite entre hommes!**

Bonne lecture!

Nous savons tout les deux que nous risquons notre vie. Notre chance de survie est encore plus mince qu'elle ne l'était avant. Mais sur le moment, rien n'aurait pu nous faire reculer.

Je regarde ses larmes couler alors qu'il entre en moi avec lenteur. Je sens sa magie se mélanger à la mienne, et pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble, notre union est désespérée. Elle est bien plus empreinte d'amour, de tendresse et de peur que de sexe. D'habitude nous faisons l'amour pour être encore plus proche que nous ne l'étions déjà, ou tout simplement pour le sexe. Mais là, c'est différent. Nous avons tout deux besoin de réconfort, et nous avons tout autant besoin d'être rassurés.

Il se penche vers moi, et nos lèvres se joignent en même temps que nos doigts s'entrelacent de part et d'autre de ma tête. Ses larmes gouttent sur mes joues et se mêlent à ma sueur. Moi je ne pleure pas. Je n'en ai plus la force. J'ai déjà bien trop pleuré pour tous les morts de cette guerre. Mais pour lui c'est différent. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller à montrer sa tristesse et ses craintes, cachant ses émotions pour continuer son rôle d'espion.

Le voir si faible, pour la première fois de ma vie, est un honneur dont je me serais bien passé. J'aurais préféré le voir sourire ou rire. Des choses qu'il ne m'a pas encore accordé. Cependant, je reçois ce don comme il le faut, et je lui montre tout l'amour que je lui porte par notre baiser, par mes doigts qui se resserrent autour des siens à les broyer, par mes jambes qui entourent ses hanches, par ma magie qui s'insinue en lui pour lui montrer que je suis là.

Ses coups de reins n'accélèrent pas. Ils sont lents et profonds et, aujourd'hui, ce soir, je ne les voudrais pas autrement. Ses sanglots secouent toujours son corps, ses plaintes se perdent dans ma bouche et mes yeux s'ancrent enfin dans les siens, qu'il avait fermés pour tenter de dissimuler sa honte à pleurer, quand je sens la vague forte de plaisir, annonciatrice de l'orgasme. Son regard me scrute alors que je jouis entre nos deux corps unis. Il me rejoint dans l'extase et enfouit son visage dans mon cou, après avoir rompu notre baiser.

Je détache mes mains des siennes et j'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre moi. Mes jambes restent où elles sont. Peut-être pour accentuer notre étreinte, peut-être pour le garder encore un peu en moi. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit en état de faire un seul geste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, mais notre envie d'être réconforté, d'être ensemble malgré la folie de notre liaison, fut bien trop forte pour que nous luttions.

-Harry…

Je glisse une de mes mains dans ses longues mèches noires et je masse son cuir chevelu. Je l'encourage à continuer. Je crois que c'est important pour lui de me dire ce qu'il pense, puisque je suis incapable de lire ses yeux. Il avait une mission aujourd'hui que lui avait confié Albus, et quelque chose a brisé son masque. Il reprend et sa voix se fait détachée.

-Ce matin, je suis allé en mission de protection. Je devais mettre en lieu sûr des personnes qui n'avaient jamais rien fait de mal. Des femmes et des enfants. Je suis arrivé dans le refuge où ils étaient tous cachés, froid, impassible. Et je l'ai vu. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Il était seul dans un coin de la pièce et il m'a fixé de ses grands yeux. Ils étaient verts presque noirs. Et puis, une vision de toi s'est superposé à lui. Un petit toi, seul, tremblant dans son placard, sans ami et sans amour. J'ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Je me suis dépêché de les emmener dans leur nouvel abri et je suis revenu vers toi aussi vite que possible, sentant que mes barrières tombaient une à une. J'avais tellement besoin de me rassurer, de me dire que tu n'étais pas seul, que je ne t'avais pas abandonné, comme cet enfant avait été abandonné par ses parents.

J'écoute son récit sans bouger, attendant de savoir où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Rien ne brise le silence, sauf nos respirations et sa voix.

-Je sais que ce que je vais te demander et dangereux. Tu devra te cacher pendant quelques temps et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu te sentira coupable. Mais je te le demande Harry. Je t'en supplie. Pour avoir une raison de plus de lutter contre le mal. Pour ne pas être seul, si l'un de nous mourrait…

-Severus ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Il se redresse et me fixe dans les yeux. Son regard encore un peu brouillé par les larmes se plante droit dans mon cœur. Il glisse une main sur ma joue et caresse mes lèvres de son pouce. Je souris et ferme les yeux sous tant de tendresse.

-Je veux un enfant de toi.

Je sursaute et rouvre les yeux sous la surprise.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que tu portes notre enfant.

Je n'y crois pas. Je ne suis pas sans savoir que dans le monde magique deux hommes peuvent avoir un enfant. Mais… Le fait que Severus veuille un enfant avec moi à quelque chose de complétement fou. Pas parce que je suis Harry Potter le Survivant et lui Severus Snape l'espion, mais parce que nous sommes en guerre et que nous pouvons mourir à tout moment. Je ne peux pas penser que ce soit lui qui me dise de faire un truc dingue.

-Comment peux-tu me demander de faire ça ? Nous sommes en guerre, Severus. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre quelqu'un de plus en danger. Un bébé de surcroît. Le nôtre. Un petit être qui n'aura pas demandé de vivre sans l'un de nous, dans un monde à feu et à sang. Bien sûr que je veux un enfant de toi, mais pas alors que nous sommes au bord du gouffre.

-Tu ne pourra pas espérer avoir un enfant de moi si l'un de nous meurt ! C'est pour ça que je te le demande tout de suite. Je t'en supplie… Pour moi.

-Je… Je ne peux pas. Je t'aime plus que tout mais… Je devrais me cacher pendant au moins dix mois. Et après, il faudra l'élever, il faudra être un minimum présent pour lui, pour qu'il soit aimé. Je ne pourrais pas le laisser seul à une nourrice. Je-je ne pourrais pas l'abandonner comme je l'ai été. Je ne peux pas faire ça alors que l'un de nous peut mourir n'importe quand. Ne me demande pas ça.

-Mais je te le demande quand même. Parce que je t'aime. Et parce que je sais que, malgré la guerre et la mort qui peut nous tomber dessus à chaque instant, cet enfant sera aimé. Il ne manquera jamais d'amour et de soutien. Il ne sera jamais seul, quoique tu dise. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Au fond de moi je sais qu'il a raison. Mais j'ai peur. Pas de la mort, ou de mangemorts, ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Juste peur pour Severus et pour l'enfant que j'ai déjà accepté de porter. Malgré la culpabilité que je ressentirais quand je verrais mes amis me faire tuer alors que je devrais me cacher.

Parce que je ne vis que pour Severus.

* * *

Alors alors? Que vous n'avez pensé?


End file.
